Teaching Nyuu
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: Takes place right after Nyuu wets herself in Yuka and Kouta's home. Yuka cleans Nyuu and ends up getting an embarrassing show from the curious girl.


Disclaimer: I don't own the awsomeness that is Elfen Lied or any of it's characters, this is just a work of fiction.

WARNINGS: LOLI(maybe), WATERSPORTS

"Oh well..." sighed Yuka upon seeing Nyuu finish wetting the floor. "I'll go take her to the bathroom to get her cleaned up. You clean the floor Kouta."

"Huh? Why me?" asked Kouta.

"You don't honestly expect me to let you clean her do you?" replied Yuka to her cousin.

"Uh, well..." answered Kouta as a light blush crept up on his cheeks.

Yuka kinda glared at her cousin for a moment. But grasped the sitting long-haired girl's right arm, causing her to look up at her with a 'huh?' look on her face.

"Follow me, ok?" asks Yuka tugging on Nyuu's arm to try and rely to the girl what she wanted her to do.

"Nyuu!"

Nyuu placed her hands to the floor, in her urine also, and pushed herself to her feet and quickly shocked Yuka by hugging her. Yuka immediately tensed as she felt Nyuu's urine-soaked hands soaking through her dress, undershirt and to her skin. Her quick tensing was followed by a grossed-out shutter.

"O-Ok Nyuu, let's go to the bathroom." states Yuka walking, with Nyuu still hugging her, to the bathroom.

Kouta then groaned as he looked to the large pool of urine sitting on the floor.

Yuka and Nyuu arrived to the bathroom a few moments later. Nyuu released Yuka upon entering the room. Standing there in what looked to be awe.

Meanwhile, Yuka closed the door and removed her dress and her undershirt, which hand Nyuu's urine-handprints on the sides of it. She then took the long white shirt Nyuu was wearing off, drawing her attention. Nyuu then smiled at Yuka, causing her to give Nyuu a wondering glance.

Yuka was answered with Nyuu grabbing at her bra and pulling it off.

"Ah! Hey!" exclaimed Yuka blushing and covering herself with the shirt.

But once Nyuu had removed Yuka's bra, she got to her knees and pulled down her panties, causing Yuka to lose her footing as Nyuu trying to pull the clothing from under her.

"H-Hey! Stop, I'm gonna fall!"

Yuka did indeed fall to her rear as Nyuu successfully removed her panties and raised them in the air.

"Nyuu!"

Yuka sat up a moment later and sighed, realizing Nyuu must've thought that by her removing the shirt, gave Nyuu the idea that she wanted her to do the same to her. Yuka tossed the shirt aside and stood up. It was at this time that she noticed Nyuu sniffing her panties, then look up at her smiling.

"Nyuu!"

"Hey, don't do that!" stated Yuka as she grabbed her panties.

But Nyuu held on to them, and groaned as she fought Yuka for the small pair of clothing. Nyuu ended up winning and snatching the undies from Yuka.

"... Ok fine, keep'em." sighed Yuka.

"Nyuu!"

Yuka then removed her socks and stated, "Go sit over there in the water."

Yuka pointed to the area of the room that was near a small circular bath on a slightly elevated platform, to the left of this though was a lower area were about 2 inches of water lay. Nyuu saw the area and stood up and walked into the shallow water before sitting, holding Yuka's panties between her legs into the water.

Yuka then followed Nyuu and got a nearby plastic bucket that was just four inches deep, filled it with water and got to her knees to the left of Nyuu and held it just above her back.

"You know, It's not good, to pee there." stated Yuka as she poured the water over Nyuu's back, causing her to coo at the feeling of the water.

"Nyuu..."

"We're going to have to figure out a way to get you to understand that you go to the bathroom if you need to go, ok?"

Yuka leaned to her left to look at Nyuu, who looked at her and smiled.

"Nyuu!"

Yuka sighed, "You still don't understand me do you?"

"Nyuu!" smiled the girl.

Yuka then got a sponge-like object and lathered it up with soap, then began grasped Nyuu's hair with her left hand and moved it aside while she began washing the girl's back. Nyuu closed her eyes and smiled at the pleasant sensation, feeling the soapy sponge caressing her back.

"Heh, like that huh?" states Yuka smiling as she starts washing the girl's lower back.

"Nyuu..." moaned the girl in a relaxed tone as she bowed her head in relaxation.

Once Yuka had Nyuu's entire back covered in soap, she moved her hair over her right shoulder to keep it out of the way as she moved the sponge to her left hand. Yuka then used her right hand to grab the nearby bucket and scooped up some water and rinsed Nyuu's back of the soap.

She then placed the sponge back in her right hand before pulling on Nyuu's left arm, getting her to removed her left hand from in-between her thighs and stretch out her arm. Yuka then began washing her arm and shoulder, repeating the action to Nyuu's right arm and shoulder, which now held Yuka's wet white panties in her hand.

Once her arms were cleaned, Yuka started rubbing the sponge over Nyuu's neck and collar-bone, soon moving down between her breasts. Yuka then stopped a moment later and offered the sponge to Nyuu.

"You want to clean your chest?"

"Nyuu?" questioned taking the sponge in her right hand, but still held on to the panties.

"Sponge, here..." states Yuka pointing to the sponge, then her own right breast.

Yuka repeated this action twice before Nyuu smiled and placed the sponge on Yuka right breast.

"Nyuu!"

"Ah, no!" quickly states Yuka grabbing Nyuu's hand. "I mean 'your' breast, not mine."

Yuka moved Nyuu's hand to place the sponge on her own right breast.

Nyuu then started to calmly rub the sponge over her breast, smiling seconds later as she started rubbing all over her breast. Nyuu then began giggling as she switched breasts.

"Nyuu! Nyuu!" exclaimed the girl happily looking at Yuka, who smiled.

"Heh, yeah, it feels good too, now try washing your legs." replies Yuka grasping Nyuu's right hand and moving it to her upper thigh.

"Nyuu!"

The long-haired girl quickly raised the sponge to her breasts.

"Hey, you need to clean the rest of your body." stated Yuka grabbing Nyuu's right hand again. "You can come back to your breasts later."

"Nyuu!" exclaimed the girl pulling against Yuka's hand.

"Come on, you need to clean yourself first!" stated Yuka.

Nyuu continued to fight against Yuka's pulling, a few moments later, the wet pair of panties also in Nyuu's right hand fell from her hold and to her stomach, where the wet clothing slid down her belly to hr crotch, where she quickly gasped and flinched, letting go of the sponge. Causing Yuka to suddenly fall backwards to her back, making a splash in the shallow water.

While Yuka recovered, Nyuu looked at the panties touching the area between her legs and reached down to pick up the clothing, tensing from the pleasure the panties gave as they rubbed her labia. A moment after she lifted the panties from the water, Nyuu placed them back to her crotch and moaned. Yuka sat up to see Nyuu rubbing her panties against her crotch.

"Hey! Don't do that with my panties!" quickly stated Yuka reaching over with her right hand and grabbing Nyuu's right wrist.

"NYUU!" exclaimed the now blushing girl as she used her left hand to push Yuka from her and keep her at bay as her left hand grasped Yuka's neck.

Yuka could only watch in embarrassment as Nyuu masturbated with her own panties, simply moaning, 'Nyuu' over and over. After a few moments, Yuka simply gave up and sat down in the water, realizing Nyuu would not allow herself to be denied this new pleasure.

Not sensing anymore aggression from Yuka, Nyuu released her hold on her neck and placed her left hand to the side of her as she began to lean back slightly and moan a bit louder as her right hand sped up in it's rubbing of Yuka's panties to her crotch.

"Well, at least she can't talk." sighed Yuka as she sat.

After a few minutes, Yuka saw Nyuu starting to tremble, then a few moments later, heard her moan out as she stiffened up. Yuka also saw that her left hand was in a tight fist.

Nyuu began to relax a few moments later, although she trembled lightly.

"... Nyuu..." sighed the girl as a goofy smile appeared on her face.

"Are you ready to finish washing yourself?" asked Yuka.

Nyuu then looked over at Yuka, who noticed her looking at her breasts, then her crotch. Then Nyuu looked at her own body and back to Yuka before smiling. Yuka's eyes went wide at what Nyuu could possibly be thinking and placed her hands in front of her.

"Whoa, hold a sec..." starting to be to her feet.

But Yuka's standing was not to be as the other girl exclaimed, "Nyuu!" as she suddenly tackled Yuka to her back, making a large splash in the water.

End ^_^


End file.
